


The Old Prison

by FR33L04D3R



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FR33L04D3R/pseuds/FR33L04D3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short random fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Prison

”I cannot fucking believe you got me to do this,” Aiden whined as they walked down the empty hallways. The place was an old prison that hadn't been in use for decades. The walls and roof were in really bad condition and Aiden was afraid that the whole building would collapse on them. It was Jordi's idea of a 'fun date' to go there.

”Relax. This place is interesting. Look at this,” said Jordi and pointed at one of the rooms. Aiden peeked inside and it was totally dark with a chair in the middle of the floor. Except there wasn't much of the wooden planks left. Most of the floor had rotten and there was just holes in the ground. On the wall Aiden could barely see some writing. It was horrifying and sent cold shivers down his spine.

”Can you imagine sitting there, all alone in the dark, the door locked?” Jordi uttered with an amazed tone. He loved all horror stuff. Aiden couldn't stand it. He had been afraid of the dark since he was a little boy. His father would always scare him with the dark monster lord when Aiden was being annoying. Aiden could see the image of the monster circling around that chair and waiting for a prey to come.

”I'll give you a hundred bucks if you do it,” Jordi suggested and Aiden woke up to reality.

”If I do what?”

”Go sit there for five minutes.” Jordi turned his head to look at Aiden whose face looked terrified. He chuckled and patted Aiden's back. ”You're just a big baby.”

”I'm not! I just don't see the point of me doing that,” Aiden tried to defend himself and Jordi snorted. Aiden turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like to admit it when Jordi was right. Besides, it was very common to be afraid of the dark.

”Alright then. Let's continue our tour, shall we?” Jordi suggested and placed a quick kiss on Aiden's cheek. He continued walking leaving Aiden stood alone in front of the dark room for a second. Aiden rushed after his boyfriend and grabbed his arm while gazing over his shoulder shortly.

”I don't like this prison at all. It creeps me out,” Aiden said while feeling like someone followed them. He was sure that the place was haunted and some supernatural creature would kill both of them. Aiden was easily scared by his nature. Jordi standing right next to him gave him a sense of security and that's how me managed being there.

Jordi stopped suddenly and Aiden bumped into him.

”Hey, why did you stop?”

He didn't reply and Aiden got ready to run back where they had come from if necessary. He was frozen in his place, looking for some reaction in his partner.

”Can you imagine that some people used to fuck in here?”

”What?”

Jordi turned around and he had that crazy look in his eyes. Aiden couldn't even picture all the thoughts running in Jordi's mind.

”They were just getting it on in these rooms... and probably in that chair room too,” he giggled and Aiden sighed. He should've seen this coming. It was obviously impossible for Jordi not to think about sex for five minutes. Sometimes it was a good thing. Not now, though.

”What are you trying to say?” Aiden asked and put his weight on his right foot.

”Maybe we should too?” Jordi said seductively and wrapped his hands around Aiden's waist. They kissed and then Aiden pulled away.

”You're crazy,” Aiden started, ”I couldn't get a boner here even if I tried.”

”Let me try at least,” Jordi smirked and shove a hand between Aiden's legs, stroking his cock over his jeans. Aiden closed his eyes and moaned. It felt fucking good but he didn't want to have sex in a place like this.

”Seriously. I don't want some ex-prisoner ghost to watch while you fuck me in the ass,” Aiden said softly and took Jordi's hand off of his crotch. ”Let's wait until we're back home.”

Jordi groaned and sighed heavily. ”Fine. Let's go explore the basement then.”

”The basement? No way I'm coming down there!”

”Sex in the car and we'll skip the basement.”

Aiden considered his choices for a while. There was no force on earth that could make him go to an unlit, moist basement under some freak place. There could be God knows what in there.

”Fine. Sex in the car.”

Jordi smiled smugly and opened the next door.

**Author's Note:**

> English is only my third language so I apologize for any grammar errors!


End file.
